Runaway
by ChinaE
Summary: It is a mistake to try to look too far ahead. The chain of destiny can only be grasped one link at a time.


Title of Fic: Runaway

Author Name: chinae, aka Erika

Giftee's Name: mint_amaretto

Beta: water_soter and coldmero

Words: 11K+

Rating: Mature Audience.

Genre: Action / Adventure, with bits of drama

Warnings and pairings: Please consider this to be an AU. Het.

Personal Note: For mint-amaretto and the atla_crackfic fest. This didn't turn out like I wanted it to. It was supposed to have been more of a Zuko/Sokka misadventure but instead it became this.

Summary: It is a mistake to try to look too far ahead. The chain of destiny can only be grasped one link at a time - _Winston Churchill quote_.

~oo00oo~

"Zuko, wake up." Lady Ursa leans over her son, who is lying on his stomach, drooling on his pillow. She gently pats his back. "Son, open your eyes." She tells him gently at first, and then more firmly when he burrows deeper into his bed sheets.

"Mum?" It's past midnight and Zuko blinks up at her, one hand up to cover his yawn, another to pull her into a welcoming hug.

"Come, my son." For a moment she leans her forehead against his, wishing she could let him sleep but instead she brushes a hand through his hair, smiling gently, beckoning him to sit up. He leans on her, body heavy and warm. She helps him with his clothes, undressing him out of his sleep wear and into day clothes. He shivers as the cold night air creates goose bumps along his arms and chest.

"Zuko," she says sternly having turned her back for a brief second to get his coat only now to find him back on top of the bed. She takes a cloth and damps it on the basin beside the bed, washing her son's face with it. More than half-an-hour has passed since she first awakens him to getting him off the bed, and to the bedroom door. "You must be quiet," she whispers to him as they leave the safety of the bedroom, travelling down dark palace corridors, hiding from the guards behind large pillars, waiting breathlessly when it seems for a moment as if a guard has noticed their presence.

By the time they leave the palace grounds, Zuko's earlier yawns and sleepy shuffle have all but disappeared.

They walk down to the docks, Ursa holding onto Zuko's hand and pulling the shawl tighter along her face, ignoring the looks of drunkard bystanders.

At the fishing dock, a small old woman steps up, a hand waving frantically at them. Recognizing the friendly figure, Ursa lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Come, child." Her one time nanny approaches to take Ursa's bag, smiling sadly at Zuko's wide-eyed look from his hiding spot behind Ursa's robes. She directs them to the waiting craft, a small boat manned by another one of their servants; a soldier from Ursa's home province.

"Ting Pei, I cannot thank you enough." Lady Ursa tells her, reaching over to gently lay a hand on the older woman's shoulder, only to find herself pulled into a brief hug.

"Child, there is no need," whispers the elder as she gently holds Ursa's face in her hands, looking intently, as if remembering the little girl that was once her charge.

Ursa grabs the Ting Pei's hand, concern in her voice."Where would you go?"

"Home to my people. I will be safe there, child. Why would anyone bother an old woman like me?" The elder smiles at the young Prince, who is now standing slightly apart from them, eyes wide, darting back and forth from his mother's face to Ting Pei's. "May Agni protect you. Now, go on with Jian, he will take you to safety."

They each grab hold of Zuko's arms and help him climb aboard the small craft. He's been quiet so far, only watching as the adults say their goodbyes, a frown forming upon his face.

"Mum, where's Azula?" Arms cross, his expression still and serious.

"She is with your father," Ursa informs him. "Zuko, I need you to be a good boy and do everything I tell you to do. Can you do that for me?"

Zuko preens a bit and even in the darkness of this night and all that Ursa has been forced into doing, she cannot help but smile at how prideful he seems. "Yes."

"Good." She kisses on him on the forehead, smiling absently to Jian who has brought a blanket for them. They settle down in the small fishing boat, Zuko beside her, blankets now covering them both. Neither looks back at the palace as Jian beings to row and the boat rocks them both to sleep.

~oo00oo~

Perhaps if the storm had not hit them those first few days into their travel, as they crossed the ocean toward the Earth Kingdom, they would have arrived safely by now. Instead the currents push their small craft south, towards the islands of the Southern Air Temple and away from their intended destination.

"Mum, I don't feel well." Zuko holds his stomach, face pale, eyes partly closed, lips quivering as if holding back tears.

She rubs his back, and with a damp cloth, wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "It will be over soon," she promises.

But the winds continue.

"Princess, tie this rope around yourself and the young Prince. If either of you are thrown overboard, I'll be able to pull you back." Jian orders them as menacing black clouds colour the heavens, tying the same rope to the steel circle located at the end of the boat.

By night, wind driven waves splash against the boat, pushing it further south.

Ursa holds tightly onto her son, hands covering his face, whispering to him nonsensical words, any words that could help deafen the sound made as the water hits their boat, the grunt of Jian's pain as he tries to manoeuvre them out of this storm, and the rapid sound of thunder as lighting lit the sky.

This cannot be how it all ends.

~oo00oo~

It takes two days for the storm to finally settle, for the wind to die down. They have survived but they are now cold and hungry, having lost most of their supplies during the storm.

"Mama." Zuko murmurs, lips dry, face pale. Ursa tries to ignore how loose his clothes now fit him, how tired he is or how much effort it takes to wake him.

Jian shares a look with Ursa and silently takes out his small flask and hands it to her. "My Lady," he says.

She makes Zuko take small sips of water, being careful that it doesn't drip.

They have to conserve as much of their drinkable water as they possibly can, but above everything else, her son must survive. Everything she's done has been for him.

It is when Zuko again falls asleep that Ursa asks Jian, "Would we die here?" The winds had died down. There small boat is adrift, and who knows for how long.

"No," Jian promises looking intently at Ursa. "If the winds does not pick up by morning, I will tug the boat myself, my lady."

"And risk your life? No, Jian. There must be another way." Jian has been Ursa's personal guard since she was but a child.

With a trembling hand, Ursa places cold fingertips along Zuko's forehead. "Agni, please protect my son."

~oo00oo~

It takes another four days, and Jian's swimming in the cold arctic waters for Ursa to almost give up hope.

They must find land.

Ursa tries not to look at Jian's shivering, wet form, hear his deep raspy cough that leaves him breathless, how he rubs his hands together to conjure fire but nothing emerges from his fingers.

Before she changes her mind, she quickly stands; raising her hands above her head – Jian moves as if to stop her but his body convulses and he doubles over to the side of the craft. "My lady –"

"It is our only chance." She tells him as she tries to keep her balance, breathing deeply, knowing this will take all of her strength.

With every bit of energy she has left she uses it to shoot a flame over her head. She keeps the flame alive; hoping someone out there would see and come to investigate.

Help regardless of what form it came would be better than death.

Spent, her body crumbles. Jian moves to catch her, to help her back next to the sleeping ill child.

With a determined face, she quickly forms a plan, a story. For if they are rescued, she is no longer a Princess of the Fire Nation, granddaughter of Avatar Roku, but instead she's Jian's wife, travelling with him and their son, Lee, to a Fire Nation colony when the storm hit and stranded them here, in this frigid arctic sea.

~oo00oo~

Hakoda and his men are fishing off the shores near the Southern Tribe when a burst of fire lights the sky.

"Fire Nation! All hands on deck!" Hakoda bellows as his men begin to pull up the fishing net, dumping their precious cargo haphazardly upon the deck. Men who had been asleep on the bunks below rush up to help their fellow tribesmen. Quickly they move to pull the halyard and hoist their sail. They could not let the Fire Nation ship find land but instead they will meet up with it in the sea.

As the sails drop and the canvas unfurls, the men rush to the oars, five of which are located along each side of the ship with the two larger ones at the stern. In sync the men begin to row. They use their own strength to compensate for the lack of wind.

As the ship surges forward waves batter against the stern.

It's nightfall by the time they reach a small, unmoving fishing craft.

There are no signs of any other Fire Nation ships. Hakoda orders two of his men to take a small two-man boat and row themselves next to the one in the water. He waits patiently as his men tie the other boat to theirs and row themselves back.

At the top of the deck, looking down below, Hakoda can clearly see that there are three people on the boat; a man, his wife and child. Civilians. As they are slowly lifted up and placed on the deck, Hakoda notes their still, unconscious state and their warm red clothing that have seen better days.

Hakoda turns to Bato, "Have the healer attend to them."

Hakoda then turns on his heel and walks toward the cabin. "Hakoda," Bato walks up to him, glancing around them, waiting for the other men to pass them. Once they do Bato lowers his voice, "They are Fire Nation." They continue walking on silently until they disappear inside the cabin. "And the light we saw, one of them is definitely a Firebender."

"We will offer them aid, and then send them back." Hakoda tells him as he unrolls the map on the table, noting the location of where they found the small Fire Nation fishing craft.

"Hakoda –"

"We are not savages, Bato. And these are just people. The boy, he looks to be my son's age. It is not weakness to show mercy."

Bato nods in understanding.

Little did they know how, one act of mercy will change the course of destiny.

~oo00oo~

The next morning, the healer, Kesuk asked to speak privately to Hakoda.

As Kesuk sits across from Hakoda, he is asked, "Is there something wrong with the colonists?"

"I doubt the man will survive for much longer. He's cough is too deep. As for the woman, she will need time to recover."

"The boy?"

"Of them both he is the most stable."

Hakoda stares at the map on the wall. Unfortunately, they could not wait for the Fire Nation colonist to get better. They have to head back to the village and start preserving the fish for winter.

On the second day of travel it is the boy who awakens first and asks for his mother. It seems the parents had conserved and given all their food and drinkable water to their son, to ensure he survived. This Hakoda understands, having two children of his own, he knows he'd do anything for them.

The next few days, Hakoda finds himself amused. The small Fire Nation boy is but a little silent shadow that follows Hakoda whenever he stands on deck to look through the spyglass or is down in the ship with him as he checks on the men. Many of his men themselves are fathers and it has been long since they have had the luxury of being with their children, teaching them as a father would his child, so Hakoda is not surprised to find the boy head titled to the side, listening intently as he is taught how to tie rope or how to roll the sail cloth.

His parents though –

The healer doesn't believe the father will make it. The man's cough has become more violent and how has begun to sink into a delusional state, forcing them to bind the man's hands. As for his mother, there is softness to her features, from her unbridled hands to the gentle sway of her brow, to the generous curve of her parted lip not found in Southern Water Tribe women. Even asleep she looks ethereal, unreal in the dim light. That she will survive there is no doubt, but what would become of them Hakoda does not know.

Winter is coming and they cannot afford to leave their tribe to help these people that are not their own. Whether two Fire Nation colonists could survive their winter is also another matter.

~oo00oo~

With Zuko asleep at the next hut, Ursa places her hand over the soldier's open dead gaze, pressing gently down to close his eyes. His last gasping breath, the soldier had asked for Agni to protect his young prince and Lady. He'd been loyal to the end. She shivers, feeling as the cold night air sinks into her skin. She begins to cry quietly, overwhelmed at this loss, and at the life she's been forced to take. Her father-in-law is dead by her hand. Her son, while alive, they are but prisoners here in this savage cold land.

One of the elders enters the hut. She carries a small pot of water that she places down beside the one time Fire Nation princess. She stands next to the grieving Ursa. "Crying will not bring him back, child. You must save your strength. You have a son to think of."

Ursa tries to dry her tears, feeling drained and hallow. She gathers her cloak closer to her body, ignoring the back ache between her shoulder blades. For hours she has been kneeling next to the soldier, tending to him and keeping vigil as he succumbed to his death. Her hand trembles and she feels her throat close up.

All she has left is Zuko.

~oo00oo~

"Well?"

The healer looks at Hakoda. "He's dead."

Hakoda nods. A widow and her son, Fire Nation both. Already there are whispers in the village. The women are not pleased that the men had brought back Fire Nation colonists, with their golden eyes and pale skin, a sharp contrast to those of the tribe.

As for Xia, Lee's mother, her quiet beauty is also seen as a threat.

Hakoda sighs.

They will bury the Firebender and do offerings to his god, Agni, and may his spirit find rest in this soon to be frozen landscape.

~oo00oo~

It only takes a few days for Bato to approach him. "Hakoda, Xia is a Fire Nation woman. She cannot stay."

"Winter will soon be here, Bato. They will not survive the travel north."

"You have your own family to think of, Hakoda." So far they have kept the two remaining Fire Nation colonist from the rest of the tribe. First as a precaution, should their illness spread to the rest of the tribe, and later as they decided what to do with them.

"I know my friend, but I hope that we are better than them. That we can show more compassion," Hakoda says, looking down to the supply list. They had had a good season, and come spring they need to go north and trade their furs and fish with the Earth Kingdom trades people.

"They are extra mouths to feed," argues Bato. He then looks at Hakoda, a frown forming upon his weathered face. "The women tell me she does not know how to cook." There is a slight pause, and his voice becomes a whisper. "If the women of the tribe do not accept them, there isn't much we can do."

"I will speak to my mother." If the women will not listen to their Chief –

"And if your mother refuses to help?"

Long ago their village had been prosperous, surrounded by a large ice wall made by their Waterbenders. They had had igloos and seal huts and a proud people who had survived and conquered the harsh element. All that changed when the Fire Nation attacked and decimated their population, imprisoned their people, leaving them a shadow of their former self.

That there is resentment, Hakoda could understand. He lost his wife, Kya to these savages. He knew the pain his people felt but he could not turn his back on a mother and her child and live with a clear conscience.

Kya would have agreed with him.

"I am her son and Chief."

"I don't think it will be this simple, Hakoda." Bato warns him.

His words prove true.

His mother refuses to help. She's old and has much to do. She cannot care for two others.

She has only food for herself.

"Elder –"

"No, Hakoda," his mother cuts in. "Xia and her son must survive on their own. She is a grown woman. She is being asked to do what woman folk have done here for close to a century."

"She is without family. Without anyone to support her or teach her how to preserve the food," argues Hakoda as he paces along his mother's small hut.

"Not my concern," Kanna insists, showing no sign of relenting.

"Elder –"

"She is young. Her son is strong. Some would say she has more than enough." She meets her son's eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

"Do the women of our tribe feel so threatened by her?" Hakoda asks, hoping it's not the case.

"There are too many women and not enough men in our tribe, Hakoda. She is not weathered like us; has not lived our hard life. Our faces have been burned by the cold wind, the harsh glare of the sun as it reflects on the ice. We are not delicate beauties."

"Her husband is dead. I do not think she is looking to replace him just yet." He insists with determined impatience.

"But she will, if she's smart."

He grits his teeth and finds himself unsatisfied with her answer or insinuation.

Since they've docked, he's avoided being anywhere near the Fire Nation colonists.

The first thing he did was see to his children, his men, and his village. It seems though he must ratify this soon.

"You cannot save the world, my son. Your responsibility ends with your people."

There's much to think about it seems.

~oo00oo~

"Mum?" Zuko is sitting next to Ursa, hair dishevelled, grimacing as he chews on the dry bits of seal jerky.

"Yes, Zuko?" She brushes his hair away from his face, before clasping her slender hands together. The smile she gives him does not reach her eyes.

"When are we going home?" He hugs his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.

She's done her best to explain to Zuko their situation. How the people here must never know their real names or positions. That Zuko is Lee, a boy from the colonies and she is Xia, not Ursa. That they must keep to the story they had agreed to on the boat, when Jian had still been alive.

"I don't know, Zuko." She gathers him in her arms so that he is sitting on her lap. She rests her cheek on his top of his head.

"I'll protect you, Mum." He looks at her with a reassuring gentle smile upon his lips.

She laughs, loosening months worth of tension. It is the first one she's had in days. "My little prince, I know you will."

There's a cough and Ursa pushes Zuko behind her.

"I mean you no harm." One of the Southern Tribe men stands by the overlap door, his voice resonating in the small tent.

"He's one of the warriors," Zuko whispers to her. "He's nice," he adds as he waves shyly to the tribesman.

She hopes he is, for she does not wish to add more blood to her hands.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." The warrior tells them from the entrance of the hut. He looks at her before he steps in, placing his hands behind his back, head bowed slightly.

"We were just eating. Please, join us." Ursa indicates to their small bag of dried seal and then fire next to it.

He walks toward the fire, then folds his legs and sits in front of them. "I have a son about your age," he tells Zuko. "And a daughter, a few years younger."

"A daughter?" Ursa asks, briefly closing her eyes, her stomach clenches. She feels utterly miserable. Leaving Azula – she can not think about that now.

"Yes." He tilts his head to the side, his gaze sharpens. "You have more children?" he asks.

She turns her head away trying to hide her reaction. "Once," her eyes water and her lower lip trembles. "I'm sorry. It is too soon for me to speak of it."

Zuko reaches over and holds her hand. Ursa holds tightly to his hand, noticing how small it is against hers.

There's a quiet moment and nobody speaks. "I grieve with thee." The man sounds sincere.

Ursa takes a deep breath and gets her emotions under control. She does not have the luxury of grieving for her daughter, not right now. Not when she does not know if she could stop.

There is an awkward pause and the man breaks it by saying, "I'm Chief Hakoda."

Ursa stares at him, clearing her throat. Does he know who they are?

Her voice breaks as she says, "I am Xia Cheng, and this is my son Lee Cheng." She stops, unsure of what say next. She gathers her courage. "Thank you for saving our lives. For – trying to help my husband."

He nods; opens his mouth only to close it. He seems uncertain. "Could we talk in private?" he asks. Seeing her hesitation he assures her. "You will be safe with me, I give you my word."

She stirs uneasily, before turning to her son. "Lee, it is time for bed."

"Aw," Zuko pouts.

"_Lee_." They both stand up and she takes him to the other end of the hut where their mat lay. As he lies down on the mat, she kneels beside him, conscious of the other in the room, gathering the blankets and covers him before giving him a quick peck on the forehead. "I love you," she whispers.

When she turns back to Chief Hakoda, she finds him staring at them. He seems pensive, lost in his own thoughts.

They end up talking near the entrance of the hut. They are both sitting down and Ursa has her hands on her lap in front of her.

"As you are aware, winter is fast approaching." She knows. She can feel the coldness settling inside of her trying to extinguish her inner fire. "Soon," he continues. "It will be too cold for us to venture out into the sea. I'm sorry, but we cannot take you back to your people."

She'd guessed as much. "I'm a prisoner then?" she asks.

"No. No. You and your son are safe here." He assures her, his expression earnest.

"And where would we live?" she asks glancing at his reddish face, darkened by the cold, harsh wind and days spend at sea. So far the only people she's met have been the elders, the womenfolk.

He seems uncomfortable, spreading his hands regretfully. "Since you have no family here, and have not have time to prepare for winter, someone must take you in and share their food with both of you."

She briefly closes her eyes. It is worse than she thought. What would be demanded of them for food and shelter?

"We are dependent then upon kindness of strangers." Her voice is low and pained.

"I – I cannot ask my people for something I myself am not willing to do." There is a grim expression on his face. "You and your son will be staying with me and my children." He briefly looks at her hands that are tightly clasped and then back at her. "I'm offering you shelter."

She bites her lip. "And your wife, she agrees with you?"

"My wife – she's been dead for many years."

"I see." Her voice trembles and they both look elsewhere.

"You'll be safe with me," he promises.

Ursa glances back at him, noting his kind expression. She knows enough about the politics in royal court to realize the implications of this move. This village is small and has fallen under hard times. From what Zuko shared from what he learned during their voyage here the men spend a long time out to sea. It is the women who truly govern this land. They will not take kindly to an interloper, especially one being sheltered by their Chief.

No one else could have come to her aid.

She has survived all the machinations of the Fire Nation Royal Court, she will survive this.

~oo00oo~

"No!" seven-year old Katara cries out. "How could you ask us to do this? Offer haven to those – " a muffled cry " – mum's killers!"

"Katara –" Hakoda reaches for his daughter. "That is no way to treat a guest."

"They are _Fire Nation_." Her words are bitter.

"Dad, you can't think of –" nine-year old Sokka shakes his head."What will the others think?" he asks.

Xia makes a slightly bow towards Hakoda. "Thank you for the offer of shelter Chief Hakoda but I think –"

"We don't care what you think!"

"Katara!" Hakoda glares at his daughter. "Enough!"

"That's my mum you're talking to!" Lee pipes in as he stands protectively in front of his mother.

Hakoda rubs his temples. This could have gone better.

"Lee," Xia pulls her son to her, calming him down, soothing his concern by rubbing his shoulders and back.

Hakoda's children watch the mother and son interaction with a hurt envious expression.

"I want to go home," they hear Lee's muffle cry. He clutches Xia's robes tightly to him, his knuckles white against her blue robes, afraid that she too will disappear on him.

"Oh my son." Xia kisses her son on the cheek, drying his tear streak face.

"I want my dad," he dejectedly looks to the ground, swiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

Perhaps it is these words, of a grieving child that helps Sokka and Katara sympathize with Lee and his loss, enough to relent and let them spend the night.

Hakoda breaths a sigh of relief when Sokka and Katara move their roll-up mats closer to the fire. Xia lays down next to her son, hand brushing Lee's hair, singing softly to him about a wee turtle-duck.

When Lee finally falls asleep, Xia gets up and helps Hakoda close the tent and fold the extra blankets. Xia then goes to the check on the children, tucking a sleeping Katara and moving Sokka's Boomerang to the side of the mat.

"She doesn't mean it, you know." Hakoda tells her. They are sitting across each other as Xia prepares him a cup of tea by first cleansing each of the utensils.

"It's all right." Using a white cloth, Xia cleans the tea bowl.

"No. You are a guest –"

"Chief Hakoda, we both know it is more complicated than that." She sets the bowl down and picks up the whisk.

"We are not savages," Hakoda says misinterpreting her words.

Xia pales and abruptly puts down the whisk. "I meant no insult."

Hakoda shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

There is an awkward silence as neither glance at each other. Xia again picks up the whisk, finish passing the cloth on it and moves to clean the tea scoop made from craved seal tooth.

"Tomorrow, at what time would you like me to wake up?" Xia asks him, with one hand now nervously folding her long belt.

"Tomorrow?"

"To help gather the food and mend the clothing?" she asks as she goes about placing tea leaves in a cover bowl and pouring hot water on it, letting the green leaves steep. "I want to help as much as I can."

Hakoda nods. "Katara can show you what needs to be done and my mother, Elder Kanna, will be here as well."

"And Lee, what would his duties be?"

"There is the drying of the fish, bending the nets and securing the boats for winter." He informs her.

"What of school?" a concern frown forms upon her face.

"It is usually done at night and mostly left for winter." He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. "School is important but the children must first learn how to survive, to take advantage of the little light we have for soon we will have none."

"Lee would need to keep up with his studies," Xia said as she goes about pouring Hakoda a cup of tea. "I could teach your children as well, if you wish."

"Teach them about the Fire Nation?" he all but hisses.

Xia sits back, almost spilling the rest of tea and Hakoda regrets his words.

"I –"

"It seems I must again apologize. I am certain my children would enjoy whatever you wish to teach them. The winter's here, especially for the young with so little to do, can be hard."

"I will do my best then." The tea is served and they both go about quietly drinking it.

~oo00oo~

Next morning Zuko eagerly follows Hakoda, making sure to keep close to the Chief as they go down to the docks.

This is so different from his home.

There are no bowing servants or peach plum trees. The land is hard, the wind harsh upon his cheeks, the air smells of salt and fish, and Zuko all but skips to the water.

He's never allowed to do anything, being a prince and all.

Here thought, it's different. Doesn't matter how small you are, you all have to help, or so mum said.

"Sokka. Lee." Hakoda calls to them as they reach the docks. Winter still has not set in and it is the only place where one does not find snow. "Bato here is going to teach you how to mend the net –"

They spend the morning just learning, for there was much to keep the Southern Tribe fleet in top shape.

During a break, as Zuko walks to the supplies hut near the docks to get rope an older boy trips him. He scrapes his palms along the rocks. He glances up. The boy looks to be about five or six years older than him.

"Watch it you Fire Nation scum!"

Zuiko gets up, only to have the older boy shove him back down. "You and that whore don't belong here."

"Take that back!" he cries out ignoring the pain on his elbow and hands that he used to break his fall.

"No, I like you on your knees."

"Iluq, get off of him." Sokka tries to push the older boy off of Zuko. Shoving him away, pushing at his shoulders.

"Traitor," Iluq taunts Sokka, hands coming to grasp at the boy's blue coat. Pulling him up, so his feet just graze the ground.

"I am not!" Sokka again tries to pull free.

Zuko sees his chance and with all of his might he kicks Iluq on his knee. The older boy grunts in pain. He goes down and Zuko scrambles out of the way, grabbing Sokka and pulling the young boy with him, both now making a run for it.

Some short distance away, they both stop running, taking in huge gasps of air. They have run quite a distance from the docks to a penguin colony.

"Thanks," Zuko says to the younger boy.

"I didn't do it for you," Sokka insists. "He's an ass." He explains pointing to where they left Iluq. "He thinks because he's older he can push me around."

"Thanks anyway."

They both stare at the ground looking somewhat awkward.

"Your mum seems kind of nice," Sokka ventures to say as he passes a hand along his side of his face, pushing a few stray hairs out of the way.

Zuko grins as he watches Sokka try to put his hair back into a presentable ponytail. He nods in agreement. "She's the best."

"My mum was nice too," Sokka informs him with a deep sigh, as his hair again comes loose.

Zuko sits along the rocks. From here they can see the large Emperor penguins and their brownish-grey haired chicks. "Do you miss her?"

Sokka nods. "Do you miss your dad?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same. Mums –"

"Are better?"

"Yeah."

With a deep sigh Sokka sits next to Zuko. In the background they can here the penguin chicks call which is short and high pitch, followed closely by an adult call.

"Come on, we have to get back." As they stand up, Sokka calls out, "Last one is a rotten fish."

Laughing both boys run back to the docks.

~oo00oo~

Outside the hut, near the communal kitchen Ursa ignores the whispers, the condescending looks, and instead just goes about doing her business: cleaning the fish, tending to the line, learning to dry their food, ignoring the smell, the dryness of her hands ... it feels like ages since she last bathed.

She misses Azula, her turtle-duck pond, her soft bed –

She wishes, well, it matters not. She is here now and must make the best of it. She brushes her hair away from her face and goes back to cutting the fish, carefully taking out the spine, knowing every bit will be used.

"She doesn't look so pretty now," she hears from one of the women as they pass by her and Ursa's eyes well up.

She has never thought of herself as beautiful, but here, in this cold wasteland her difference, softness is met with scorn.

If it weren't for Zuko –

"Xia?" Katara calls.

The child still has not warmed up to her, constantly sending her distrusting looks.

"Katara, how can I help you?" she asks, wiping one hand on her apron.

"I don't need your help." Katara insists.

Ursa sighs. She puts the knife down and gets up. "Is there something you need?"

"Father is looking for you."

Ah.

"I'll be right there."

"Now." Katara says, impatiently tapping her foot.

"I am certain he can wait."

"He's Chief." She is reminded.

"Yes, he is that, but this food must first be tended too." She's saving the extract from the fish to later use it to oil their lamps and to make medicine that will be badly needed by two Firebenders especially during the pole's twenty-four hour cycle of darkness.

The child huffs and practically runs back to the tent.

Ursa looks down to her hands again, noting the stain and cuts before she goes back to preparing the fish.

~oo00oo~

Bato helps him secure the poles, tying rope to the middle of the stakes as they pull first a single and then double skin, adjusting the tension of the cloth. They paused to look at their handiwork.

They have made the tent bigger, first by reinforcing the centre, then extending one of the outer walls, adding a bit more room since it no longer houses three people, but five.

An hour later, they go down to the docks for a quick wash.

"You've been quiet," observes Hakoda.

"Just been thinking, that's all," Bato informs him.

Hakoda washes his face. "Of?" he asks.

"It seems you have gone through a lot of trouble for something that is only to last a few months." He comments.

Hakoda dries his face. "You know what winter is like."

"Is that all it is?" Bato puts his shirt back on.

"What do you think it is?" Hakoda asks.

"There are rumours –" Bato warns.

"You know better than to listen to rumours, Bato." There's bridle in Hakoda's voice.

"Hakoda, being Chief is an earned position." His friend watches him warily.

"And have I not earned it?" he replies sharply.

"The boy, the tribe could accept. He has proven useful and the fact he is not a bender has helped. But his mother –"

"She has done nothing to earn people's scorn."

"You have invited her to your tent."

"But not my bed." Hakoda tosses the cloth to the ground.

"For now." Bato murmurs.

"Bato –" he seethes.

"We are friends, Hakoda. I am only telling you what I've heard."

"I still mourn for Kya, Bato." Hakoda's lips thin with anger.

"I know that, but do they?" he cautiously tells him.

Hakoda looks out to the horizon as the sun reflects on the swells of the ocean.

"Hakoda, it is hard for our people to see a Fire Nation woman with our Chief even if all they are doing is sharing a tent."

"Xia has not once complained –"

"Nor would she." Bato sighs. "Be careful my friend, it is hard for our people to accept that which is different from us."

"I can only lead my people, Bato and hope that through my actions I am found worthy."

They continue with their wash, and as they head back to camp Hakoda wonders what other surprises will be in store for him.

~oo00oo~

At every opportunity, Katara watches as Xia works and folds their clothes. She follows her like a silent shadow, untrusting that this interloper is as kind as she appears.

She hears the other women talk, how Xia has had too easy of a life, that she has come to take their Chief, that soon Katara and Sokka will be replaced with a new brood of mixed blood.

She misses her mum and most of all she wishes the two Fire Nation colonists would just go away.

From the corner of her eye she watches Xia mend one of Lee's socks. _She probably isn't even doing it right_, she huffs.

"Now child, why are you so upset?"

Katara looks over to find her grandmother has entered the communal dwelling. "I don't want her here, Gran Gran."

"Has Xia done something to upset you?" she asks her granddaughter, her expression serious.

Katara shakes her head.

"Then, what is bothering child?"

"Is it true, what they say?"

Gran Gran's eyes darken with concern. "And what do they say?"

"That Sokka and I would be replaced," Katara whispers her words.

"Ah," she glances over to Xia and then back to Katara. "Have your father and Xia laid together?"

Katara shakes her head. "Xia sleeps next to Lee."

Gran Gran puts down the seal pelt. "Your father loves you, Katara. No matter what happens, that will never change."

"I just –"

"I know child."

Katara sniffles. "And her food tastes bad."

Gran Gran just smiles and brushes a few strands of hair of Katara's face. "You are the Chief's daughter, Katara, nothing will change that."

"I –"

"If you have time to think of such things, perhaps I have not kept you busy enough." Gran Gran warns, with a thoughtful glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no, I am busy Gran Gran," Katara all but jumps up.

"Go on then." She tells her, laughing as her granddaughter runs back to Xia's side as if she is being chased by a polar bear pup.

~oo00oo~

An hour before bed, Xia gets the children to sit in a circle. She teaches them Standard that is spoken in all Four Nations. She also tells them stories, passed on to her by her mother, of the time during Avatar Roku's reign and that of the past Avatars. The children listen intently, each seeking to sit as close to her as possible.

And while Xia now looks less fragile, the kindness of her gaze has only deepened. Hakoda tries not to show interest and not react at their accidental touch, as Xia helps in getting the kids to bed or when they skin a seal. He has granted her sanctuary and nothing more but each day proves more difficult.

He is finding it hard to recall Kya's face and remembering why he should.

~oo00oo~

Winter descends upon them with a harsh cold wind that has them all seeking more blankets, wearing double socks and hats with Ursa and Zuko finding it difficult to wake, seeking sleep, like bears hibernating during winter.

During a particular cold night, not even the camp fire that is fuelled by fish oil is enough to keep them warm. The children begin to shiver in their sleep, the furs not enough to keep out the cold. As they breath out one can see the condensation.

"Mum?" Zuko eyes are sleepy. Regardless how cold it is her son is still warm to the touch. One thing her grandfather had revealed, a Firebender could survive in this harsh climate if there was another Firebender with them. It is believed that one's inner flame is far from being extinguished by the cold, would seek a kin, calling to it, allowing it to burn, acting as a fuel when there is nothing else to ignite it.

"I'm cold," Katara says, shivering in her blankets.

Ursa glances over to Hakoda, noticing that he too is shivering. The temperature will drop even lower tonight, and glancing around their tent, Ursa realizes in a way this has become home and these people kin.

"Perhaps, we should all sleep together, conserve our warmth." She states, as a blush spreads along her cheeks.

Sokka's teeth chatter. "Dad?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Hakoda agrees and helps Ursa gather the children and the mats, laying the fur on them.

Quickly Katara settles to Ursa's right, Sokka to her left, next to him is Zuko and then Hakoda. The two Firebenders will provide the warmth so needed.

The blankets and furs are spread about, children tucked in and across the now large bed, Ursa shares a warm smile with the Water Tribe Chief.

~oo00oo~

Hakoda's children are the only ones who do not fall ill that winter. No matter how cold the temperature drops, their tent is nice and cozy.

Perhaps it is sleeping next to Xia that has allowed Katara to let Xia braid her hair, to allow herself to be teased by the older woman.

Even Sokka is different, waking Lee up so they could get to some mischief making, playing soldiers, both using wooden swords, laughing and then gently teasing the other boy for all those naps he seems to need to take.

The food improves and Hakoda finds himself chuckling at the three youngsters, the way they play and share what little toys there are. Hakoda teaches Lee and Sokka to carve seals and polar bear dogs while Xia teaches Katara some of the graceful dances as performed in the Fire Nation and how to serve tea.

Hakoda finds himself watching as Xia begins to visit the sick and ill, sometimes bringing the other children to their tent to teach them Standard or pass on the tales of the past Avatars.

Slowly the tribe begins to accept her, this interloper who has become a friend, who speaks softly and with compassion, taking the time to actually talk to the Elders, to listen to their words.

The women' frigidness against her soon beings to melt and the days pass quickly.

This probably would have been all he'd observed, had Bato not pointed to the interest in Xia that some of the men in the tribe were expressing.

~oo00oo~

"Are you sure about this Sokka?" Zuko looks hesitantly to his right and then left. Even though it is morning here, it is still dark out. The sun will not appear here until late spring. They are dressed warmly in their seal coats, with their hoods flopped over their heads.

Sokka rolls his eyes as he raises his lamp. "Lee, stop being such a worrywart."

"I am not!" Zuko objects as he restlessly shifts from one foot to the other.

"Lee, you want to see the ship, right?" Sokka asks, adjusting his hat and gloves.

"Yeah."

"Well, come on then."

They carefully sneak out of the village with only their small lamp lighting their way, noting how the blue ice sparkle like diamond, illuminating part of their way.

"You're sure there's enough fish oil in the lamp?" Zuko asks, not wanting to get caught in eternal darkness.

"Yes," Sokka stresses.

There is a blush upon Zuko's cheek that is more from the cold than embarrassment. "Maybe we should wait until spring?"

"Scared?" teases Sokka.

"No," Zuko shakes his head, rubbing his hands as if to keep warm.

"Come on." Sokka grabs Zuko's hand, pulling him along like one would a reluctant child.

They trek over to the shipwreck, being careful to ignore the guards and the animal traps.

"Sokka, we should head back." Zuko says as green aurora lights the night sky.

"But we just got here," complains Sokka.

"My mum would worry."

Sokka lets out a big sigh. "How are we going to be warriors if you're scared of a Fire Nation ship?"

"I'm not scared."

"Big baby."

"Am not."

Sokka lifts the lamp so he could better look at Lee. "Maybe you're not cut out to be a Southern Tribe Warrior."

"We shouldn't be here," Zuko quickly argues. "It doesn't feel right."

Sokka lets out a loud sigh. "But we're so close." He whines. The shipwreck was just down on snow bank.

Zuko begins to pull Sokka's jacket. "Come on let's go back."

"What are you guys doing?" pipes in Katara, in her blue winter coat, slides down from one of the snow banks. She carries a small lamp, the kind used when villagers go from one tent to another to light the path in front of them.

"Katara!" Both boys shout in surprise. "You're supposed to be home," Sokka shakes his finger at her. "You have no business here, this is man stuff."

"You're only a boy!" his sister practically screams at him, fist clenched in front of her.

"Katara," Zuko says quietly. "It's not safe here."

"It's not fair, I never have any fun." She complains, walking past them, sticking her tongue out, and marching to the rusting shipwreck.

"Now come back here!" Sokka grabs Zuko's lamp and runs after her.

"Katara, we're going to get in trouble."

Katara runs to the bottom, where the shipwreck is partially encased in ice, and touches the rotting wall. "See, I'm not scared."

As Sokka continues to give his sister heck, the ground around them begins to tremble.

"Guys?" Zuko by now had reached them. He looks out but he can't see anything, even when he takes Katara's lamp and raises it above them.

Something dark and menacing growls and Zuko grabs Katara hands and shouts, "Run!"

All three children make a run for it, but two Sea Wolves use the icy ground to slide down to the children, trapping them.

"Sokka," Katara cries out as the Sea Wolves growl, the biggest of them flopping its large fore-flippers, its body posture high, showing its sharp canines.

The children observe as other Sea Wolves appear, some yipping as they greet each other, looking menacingly back at them.

Zuko pushes Sokka and Katara behind him. All three children are trembling and holding tight to one another.

"It'll be fine." Zuko assures them even as his voice trembles in fear.

One of the Sea Wolves advances toward the children.

Zuko, holding the small lamp in front of him, breathes deeply and releases it, just as a fireball forms in his hands and is thrown at the Sea Wolf.

"You're a Firebender," Katara whispers.

"Not now," Zuko hisses forming another fireball, tossing it at the Sea Wolves, keeping them at bay.

"How could you lie to us?" Sokka accuses the other boy.

"I didn't lie, no one asked." Zuko argues back as he forms another fireball, using the heat of the lamp to help him produce the fire. Zuko shivers, as forming fire in the midst of winter is draining him.

"Sokka, I'll try to hold them off. You take Katara and run for it."

Both Water tribe children shake their head. "No, we're not leaving you behind," Sokka tells him.

"Just run, I'll hold them off," he bravely tells them.

From the corner of his eye, Zuko watches Katara and Sokka share a look. Katara closes her eyes when she opens them, she raises her hands and bends a rush of water at the Sea Wolves.

"Katara, you're Waterbender!" Zuko says incredulously.

"Yeah, and I'm a Penguin pup, concentrate people." Sokka yells as he throws snowballs at the Sea Wolves which land only a few feet in front of them. "Okay, ignore that one, the next one will hit its target," he promises.

Working together, as Zuko tosses fireballs at the Sea Wolves and Katara pushes waves of water at them. Sokka holds tightly to the back of their coats, pulling them away from danger. He guides them so they no longer have the shipwreck behind them, trapping them in place. They are now able to get to one of the slopes, and possibly to safety.

The Sea Wolves retreat and the children make a run for it, putting as much distance between themselves and the predators as possible

They get back to the village, breathless, laughing now that they find themselves out of danger.

"Did you see the face they made when Katara hit them with water?" says Zuko, holding his sides.

"You didn't do too bad of a job," Katara teases back.

"We make a pretty good team," Sokka agrees.

"Are you –"

"What?"

Zuko bows his head, shoulder somewhat slump. "Are you going to tell your dad I'm a Firebender?" he asks.

"No," Sokka quickly reassures him.

"We're not?" Katara asks.

Sokka shakes his head. "Dad is Chief. He has to think what is best for everyone and –" he pauses. "Lee is our friend, a fellow warrior."

"But he saw me Waterbend, Sokka," she reminds him.

"I won't tell," Zuko promises.

"A secret for a secret." Sokka decides.

They spit into the palms of their hands and shake on it. As they make their way back to the tent, laughing and giggling all the while, they come to an abrupt stop when at the entrance of the tent stands a worried Ursa.

"Children, where have you been?" Ursa demands, hands on her hips, foot tapping on the snow covered ground. "Hakoda is looking everywhere for you."

"Aw Mum," says Zuko, followed closely by Sokka and Katara.

Silence settles as everyone realizes what the Water Tribe children have called Ursa.

With glistening eyes Ursa gathers all three children into her arms, hugging them and being hugged in return.

"Why are you all sweaty? You'll catch cold. Come on; get off those wet clothes before your father – before Hakoda gets back."

They all share a quiet smile as if realizing how different things are now compared to this morning.

Later, as Sokka and Lee change into their sleep wear, arguing playfully all the while, Katara quietly lets Xia help her with her clothing.

"I miss my mum," she confides, leaning against Xia.

"I miss my daughter," shares Xia.

"Do you think my mum would mind if I keep calling you mum?" Katara asks, voice low.

Xia holds Katara's face in her hands. "I'd be honoured if you do and I think she would understand."

"Mum," Katara throws herself into Xia's arms. "Mum," she calls again.

"I'm here," Xia whispers. "I'm here."

~oo00oo~

Days later, Hakoda realizes there is something different about his family. It isn't just how close the children have become, it's also the fact his kids have taken to calling Xia mum.

The first time it happened, as the kids were helping set the food, Hakoda could only stare back in shock. By the fourth and fifth time, he realized how important Xia and Lee had become to his family.

"Hakoda," Bato calls in greeting. All the men take turns to check on the parameters, to go down to the coastline, and guard it in case Firebenders ever dare to attack in the middle of winter.

A few days ago, one of the tribesmen had sworn he'd seen fireballs near the shipwreck. They had checked but only found a small oil lamp the kind used by most of the villagers. "Any news?" Hakoda asks as they enter the main tent where the council of war meets.

"We found tracks leading to the village, small tracks." They are both kneeling down on mats, looking over a large map.

"Children?"

"That's what we figure."

"The kids know better than to venture that far."

Bato gives Hakoda a look. "They're kids, and that shipwreck is too tempting to stay away."

"And the fireballs that Kesuk swore he saw?"

"Must have been a trick of the southern light."

"Are you certain?" Hakoda voice is firm.

"We have gone over the area. If anyone was idiotic enough to venture there the Sea Wolves should have taken care of them by now."

Hakoda sits back and looks again at the map, noting the distance between the shipwreck and the village. They need to fortify their small ice fortress, strengthen the outer walls, and talk to the children again about the dangers that exist outside their village.

"How are your children?" Bato asks.

"Good, good." Hakoda tells him as he rubs his chin.

"And Xia and Lee?"

Hakoda glances up from the map to Bato. "Good, why do you ask?"

Bato's expression grows serious. "Are you still planning to take them back to one of the Fire Nation colonies come spring?"

"Yes."

There's an intense look on Bato's face. "Have you considered perhaps offering them to stay?"

Hakoda left eyebrow shots up in surprise. "Where is this coming from?" he asks.

"I heard some of the men talking."

"And?"

"It seems some would be interested in offering Xia and Lee a place in their huts."

"They are fine where they are." Hakoda insists, face stern.

"Hakoda –"

"We will not talk about this."

Lips press together Bato nods. "Just think about it."

"Bato," he warns.

"All right. All right. I'll drop it, but the others won't."

Hakoda gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"Not your concern."

"Don't get like that."

Hakoda stalks away, ignoring Bato's attempts to call him back.

~oo00oo~

The children were off exploring and Ursa is putting away some of the books and toys left behind, when Hakoda storms in as if being chased by a tigerdillo.

He stalks to her side, "Where are the children?" he barks out, standing before her, hands clenched at his sides.

"Out exploring, is everything alright?" but as soon as the words leave her lips, they are claimed by the Southern Tribe Chief. There is a hunger to his kiss.

"Do you want to stay?" he asks her moments later, as his cheek brushes upon her face.

"Hakoda?"

"Do you want to stay with us, with me, here Xia?" His blue eyes stare into hers.

She has not allowed herself to think that far ahead, living only a moment at a time, trying to enjoy the peace that she has found.

"Yes," she whispers. "Yes," she repeats, more confident now as she notes how his eyes light up.

"Good," he bends his head down to kiss her again, more deeply this time.

It has been so long, so many years since she's been touched. After Azula's birth, Ozai had just lost interest in her.

"Xia," Hakoda murmurs and Ursa presses a hand upon his lips. Could she trust him? Could she reveal her true name to him?

"Mum, mum, look what we found?" as the overlap door opens, both adults spring apart.

That night, as the children settle to bed, Zuko slept in-between Sokka and Katara, while Ursa and Hakoda lay some distance away.

_He burns_, she thinks. Not like Ozai who was not satisfied until he consumes everything and everyone, uncaring of the destruction left behind. No, Hakoda burns a steady flame that Ursa cannot help but reach to.

It is more than just her name she must think of, there is also Zuko to consider. A Fire Nation prince in the hands of the enemy – she tries not to moan as Hakoda presses a kiss on the back of her neck. She turns to face him, tracing her fingers along his jaw and brow, smiling when he kisses her palm and inner wrist.

"I must tell you something first." Agni please let me be right, she pleads internally.

He waits silently for her as she tries to gather her words, her courage. "My name is Ursa."

She feels him stiffen beside her, dropping his hand that had been brushing her hair.

"Ursa?"

"Yes." She answers heart in her throat.

"Why did you lie?" he asks her, his eyes that were once bright and gentle now seem hooded.

"I – I was scared. I could not risk my son." She confesses.

"His name is not Lee?" the line of his mouth tightens.

"No, it is Zuko."

An unease silence settles between them. "I understand if you no longer want this." She tells him, backing away and sitting up on the furs.

"No," he reaches for her hand and drags her gently back down. "No," he pulls her to him. "I guessed you were no ordinary soldier's wife. Your hands," he brushes her now brittle hands upon his cheek. "Had not known a day's work, and the stories you teach the children, your position must have been quite high in the Fire Nation court."

Ursa looks at him wearily, wondering what he means to do with the information she has given him.

"But you're here now, both of you. You are Xia and your son is Lee, no harm will come to either of you."

She kisses him, all the while thinking _Agni, thank you_.

"In my bed though," Hakoda teases, spreading kisses now along Ursa's throat, "I will call you Ursa."

It had never been gentle with Ozai. He'd always been too rushed and selfish, seeking first his pleasure, not truly caring if she reached hers.

Hakoda is different. He opens her top, kissing every centimetre of exposed skin before him, leaving her body burning as if in a fever. One hand slips down her stomach to the swell of her hips, pushing her night robe aside.

She arches into him as he presses a finger along her slit, slightly up and down. "Hakoda," she moans, as quietly as she could. They are still slightly dressed. The seams of his open pant leg brush against her, eliciting a slight shiver.

"Ursa," he replies, as he continues to prepare her, one finger now in her, joined by another, as her legs quiver. He melds her contour against his.

"Yes," she says as she kisses his chin and smiles at his responding chuckle.

She is shocked at how eagerly she responds to his touch, from his feathery kiss, to his thrusting inside of her.

It's messy and dirty, and they have to be so quiet. She likes the way he is still pulsing inside of her, how his sweat drips upon her.

She stops him from leaving, separating them, as her hands locked against his spine.

Ozai never took her like this. He would just lift her nightgown up to her waist, lay on top of her, put his cock inside of her, and try to get off as fast as he could. Duty done, he would wipe himself off, bid her good night, until the next month.

She aches.

Hakoda kisses her brow, the tip of her nose, waiting for her to explain, why she couldn't let him go.

She has given birth to two children, but only now that she feels what it is to be a woman. What it is to feel pleasure in sex, and it is with someone not her husband.

She is scared this all will change, if she lets him go. Scared that this is just a wishful dream and tomorrow she will wake up to a Hakoda who, while kind, is not the man touching her so reverently; as if she is the most precious thing he has seen in a long time.

She clenches her muscles and feels him groan along her neck.

"More?" he asks.

She is desperate and wants to feel this one more time. There are still so many secrets left to share, and so many ways this could go wrong.

She wants him again, so if tomorrow breaks at least she would have something to remember and keep her warm at night.

"What is wrong?" he asks noting the silent tears. "Am I hurting you?"

She shakes her head.

"Xi – no, Ursa. Please tell me, what I've done to cause these tears." He begs.

"I've never –" she stops. How could she speak about her husband to Hakoda? Her cheeks colour under the heat of his gaze.

He stares down at her, gently rocking. "You want this?" he asks, as she continues to cling to him.

"Yes, Hakoda, please." She doesn't know what she is begging for, only that she wants more, just more.

"You're husband never gave you this?" he asks as he thrusts deep, forcing her to arch back, off the mat, to meet his thrust.

Savages they were called. That is what the Fire Nation called the Southern Tribe. Savages, but sweet Agni, if this is what it meant to be a savage she wanted to be one.

"Then he was a fool."

Hakoda burns, she thinks. Burns and she will burn with him.

~oo00oo~

It has been days since Xia, no, Ursa, has started lying with him. Days and Hakoda cannot stop touching her, taking every moment they have some privacy and making the most of it.

He wants to taste her, all of her, not just catch bits and pieces.

He has become addicted to her moans and sighs, to the fire that he feels along her flesh.

His fingers play upon her breast, gentling rolling over the nipple of one breast as his forefinger travel down her side, tickling her.

The boys are with Bato and Katara with Kanna. They should be busy for a while, long enough for Hakoda to map with his hands and tongue Ursa's body until he is able to recall every contour.

He playfully suckles upon one nipple, eliciting a soft sigh from Ursa.

From the way she reacts to his every touch, he knows her husband has not had her like this. Seen her as she breaks and is brought back, and he is glad.

Men could be such fools.

How could someone that loved her, had her not want to give her this?

He reclaims her lips.

"Hakoda."

"Yes?" he teases knowing what she wants but waiting for her to ask, no, _demand_ it of him.

"The children will be back soon."

"Yes, they will." He waits, as the tip of his cock just rubs along her belly.

She shivers and as he grins, she glares at him.

"You don't like waiting, do you, my lady?"

She stiffens and not in a good way. He presses kisses along her shoulder, silently apologizing, realizing that she doesn't like to be called _my lady_ even if it is meant to be an endearment. Perhaps it is too close to the title she once had.

"I'm sorry."

He sits up and pulls Ursa with him so that she is straddling him, allowing her to put her arms round his neck. She is deliciously wet. He rubs against her opening.

He waits for her to take control, to again be comfortable with him, not caring if the children find them like this.

"Hakoda," she breaths into his ear. One trembling hand going down his torso.

His chuckles turn into a moan, as her hand pushes his cock already standing in attention, back, guiding him into her. His cock glides well up into her. He stays still waiting for her to adjust to him and then he starts to thrust, steady strokes that become rapid and uneven as she pants.

As she rides him, he realizes he will never be able to get enough of her.

~oo00oo~

Spring arrives and the Southern Pole comes alive as birds migrate back and the sun again beings to shine against the frozen tundra.

"I'm not hearing this," Sokka says mimicking that of a two-year old.

Zuko just throws him a disgusted look, unable to comprehend how someone who ate seal fat could not like dragon moose liver.

They are far enough from the village for Katara and Zuko to practice their bending skills as Sokka keeps guard. Zuko stands with his feet slightly outside the width of his shoulders, with hands on either side. He waits for Katara to copy his stance, then he brings his feet together, hands now completely over his head. Again they repeat each of the stances, until it seems almost like a dance.

While they may bend opposite elements, they have found commonalities in their movement that they could adapt and modify, strengthening their bending ability with each step taken.

"Humph." Katara glares at Sokka during a brief break. Sokka just continues to lounge about, ignoring his sister's look thus unaware of the smirk upon her lips as she conjures up snow and takes aim but Zuko stops her.

"Katara," Zuko warns.

"He's supposed to be keeping watch."

"I am," Sokka argues, sitting up, throwing his boomerang and then catching it as it comes back.

"Some guard you make," she murmurs.

Zuko rubs his temple.

"Hey! I'm a good guard. It's not my fault you two are no bending geniuses."

"Agh!" Katara shouts and Zuko grabs her arms before she decides to encase Sokka in snow.

"Stop it you two."

"You always take his side," she complains.

"I do not," Zuko argues.

"Do too."

Zuko sighs. _Girls_.

He doesn't understand them. Never has and probably never will. Not that Katara's a bad sister. Not like – _Azula_.

He finds himself sitting down. It seems like another lifetime. Does she miss him, he wonders. Probably not.

"Hey, you okay?" Katara and Sokka sit next to him.

"Yeah."

They all sit quietly for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts until Sokka asks, "I heard some of the men talking, about Dad and Xia, I mean mum, that they are together now."

"I know," Zuko tells him. For the past two months his mum has been sleeping next to Hakoda. He is not sure what he feels about this. While Hakoda is not his father or uncle, he's someone Zuko likes and respects. He's a good Chief. A good leader.

It hasn't been easy though, being teased by the older boys. Defending his mum against some of their accusations that she is laying with the Chief because of –

His mum wouldn't.

It's not right, what they have called her. His hands clench tight, and heat steams from them.

He and Sokka have gotten into more fistfights the past two months with other boys than all the time Zuko has been here living with the Tribe.

He isn't going to allow anyone smear his mum's honour.

"Well, I don't care what they say. You're family now, and if they don't like it, dad will take care of them." Unlike Zuko, Katara is seven and is too young to understand politics. He knows that to some they would always be outsiders.

"That's why we need to practice so we could protect each other." Zuko tells them.

They are all the family he has left and he'll protect them to his last breath for that is the way of the warrior, a true chief. A prince-in-waiting.

~oo00oo~

_Epilogue_

Seasons come and go and it is not long before Ursa's children become young adults.

Hakoda and the rest of the men in the village have gone off to fight the war, leaving the women behind.

Though things are hard, they are also peaceful, until one day, when an Avatar awakens and black snow begins to rain down on the village.

It's a Fire Nation ship.

The children!

"Don't touch my sister!" Ursa hears Zuko shout as she runs to them, finding Zuko and Sokka standing protectively in front of Katara and Aang. They are surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers.

"NO!" she screams conjuring a fireball.

She is Ursa, a Firebender, she will not allow her children to be harmed.

"Ursa?" a short, older man steps from behind the soldiers not to challenge her, she realizes. No, never a challenge for he is kin but it is so hard not letting the flame go, letting it die for a part of her wants to punish those who dared try to harm her children.

"Iroh?"

The once Heir to the Fire Nation, places his right hand in front of him, vertically on top of his left palm, making the signal of the Fire Nation flame.

"Lady Ursa." At his words, his men step back.

"Uncle?" a young voice calls, it's Zuko.

"Nephew." Iroh opens his arms to welcome his nephew, but Zuko hesitates and briefly glances over to Ursa. At her nod, Zuko runs to him.

Watching the reunion taking place, at the careful way Zuko introduces Sokka, Katara and Aang to his uncle, Ursa realizes there is much to explain and do, but perhaps things are not as bleak as one would first think.

Her grandfather had once said, "It is a mistake to try to look too far ahead. The chain of destiny can only be grasped one link at a time." Perhaps this was what he had in mind.

_End_


End file.
